battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dravimosian Imperial Archives
The Dravimosian Imperial Archives is a highly treasured and highly secured underground complex that is located near the city of Garma and the ruins of Idaltroas. Considered vital for the knowledge that the Dravimos and the Empire hold so dear, the Archives contain unquantifiable knowledge and history in every form, from writing to artifacts to even living examples of species themselves. As such, the Archives, even though they are highly secretive and restricted, are a cherished part of Dravimosian society in and out of the Empire. Layout The Archives is divided into three separate sections, each with its own distinct purpose. In addition, there are also many sectors dedicated to defense as well as maintenance. Some sectors exist purely for the benefit of anyone who has recieved clearance to visit. Historical Wing The Historical Wing of the Archives houses any relics that the Dravimosian government may obtain. Whether these artifacts are from Dravimos history or not is regardless, the Archives snap up any artifacts that it can find. As such, there are many rooms full of priceless artifacts from all over the galaxy. At times, a nation may inquire if it has any artifacts stored in the Archives. The Archives is usually unwilling to let artifacts return to their home nations, but since refusal typically sparks diplomatic incidents, the Archives usually acquieses. Information Wing The Information Wing of the Archives is a giant computer storage center housing countless severs all linked together. Stored within such servers are countless files on people, places, things, fiction, fact, anything. This part of the Archives is the easiest to be allowed into and is the most visited. Users of this Wing are given specific clearance limits relevant to their position in society to ensure classified information is not leaked to the public or enemies of the state. Life Wing The Life Wing is the largest wing of the Archives, housing genetic copies of DNA and complete specimens of every species that the Dravimosian Empire has ever encountered. Sentient species are housed in a separate detachment and species that are extinct outside the Archives are in a highly secured vault under the Wing. This wing is typically the most secure of them all, as it holds what the Dravimos consider most dear: every species known to science. Endangered or not, species are stored here without exception for fear that they could possibly become extinct. To refuse the Empire the permission to take genetic samples of a species is considered a great insult, and the Empire typically does so with or without permission. Species that are considered dangerous to society as a whole are stored sparingly in the Wing and under tight security. Larger populations of dangerous species are typically stored in deep space facilities where any potential problems could be dealt with in an easier manner and without the risk of collateral damage. Included in the Life Wing are labratories and other such facilities dedicated to understanding catalogued species or trying to bring extinct species back to life. Since restoring sapient species is difficult and the process long, the labs are typically shut down for most people while such restoration takes place. Security Access to the Archives is restricted and requires governmental permission to even be within 100 miles of the complex. Depending on what Wing a visitor intends to go to, access is typically granted. The Information Wing is the easiest to get to, although not all information may be accessible to the visitor. The Historical and Life Wings are much more difficult to gain access to enter, although it is entirely possible to do so should a visitor have an official reason for doing so, such as business or legal dispute. Due to the sensitive nature of the Archives and the possibility of individuals making irrational decisions or mistakes, the Archives are maintained and protected by automatons that are controlled by the Archive's resident four artificial intelligences. These A.I.s manage everything and keep an eye on every visitor. Should there be some significant problem, there is a Dravimosian military base not seven miles away that is linked to the Archive's system of alarms. Category:Dravimosian Empire